X
by Aaron Jaeger
Summary: Although he refers himself as the god, there's one girl who can completely makes him do whatever she wants. Her name is Kanon Nakagawa, a famous teenage singer idol from the same school in the same class as Keima who consider herself as his girlfriend. Note: KeimaxKanon fan fiction. AU: No Demon, No Goddess.
1. Prologue 1

I don't own TWGOK

* * *

Prologue 1: The Meeting

* * *

It was a bright humid Wednesday in late January, and the school bell rang as the clocks were striking twelve. Students of class 2-B are cheerfully leaving the room to have lunch at the cafetaria with their friends. Some of them stay still in the class, grouping their table to dig their homemade lunch together or to taking notes from the blackboard where the teacher had written his lecturing on.

On the contrary, there is but one single person who stays in the classroom yet he not eating lunch or taking notes. Distinct in the eye, because he's all-alone on his seat at the center of the class away from the crowd, but no body seem to care nor to pay him tiniest bit of attention.

His name is Katsuragi Keima.

The boy moved one of his legs, crossing it to his other; hands stilll on his gaming console, a PFP; and with white colored earphone on, he completely lost himself to the virtual world.

However, just before he pressed the 'X' button to start his game, someone patted his shoulder only to buy his focus. "Hey, _Otamegane_!" It was a black-haired girl from his class with a ribbon on her head. "Sorry, but could you clean the classroom by yourself today?"

"Pardon?" he took of one of his earphone.

"I was saying, could you please clean the class by yourself? It's our shift today, but I can't make it."

"Ha?"

"You see, unlike you I'm busy! I have to prepare for the upcoming meet! I am not leisure enough to do cleanings!" she claimed.

Keima growled before he tilted his glasses and said, "Don't be ridiculous. I absolutely reject!"

"Awh, come on~ It's not like you have anything to do! Will you do it for me? I can't skip practice no matter what," she pleaded.

To ignore her, Keima put on his earphone back. "I don't care. It's tiring to clean the whole class by myself, so no."

The girl was taken aback by his sentence that her eyes were popeyed. "You dweeb," she said with disgusted eyes before leaving him alone with his game, again.

Thus, at the end of the school day, Keima cleaned the classroom together with a girl, a different girl from the one appointed to the cleaning duty that day. He doesn't care about that though. Even the short-haired girl bad-mouthed him when they met, he still focus on cleaning. All he cares about is to finish everything quickly and go home.

Without a word spoken by both persons, they left the class after they finished and took different route from each other to the locker at the ground floor.

At the locker, another girl wearing the same uniform as Keima greeted him. Her hair is lustruos black, straight, and long; long enough to touch her spine even she put it to a ponytail.

"Nii-sama~"

"Elsie? You waited? Thought I've told you it's alright to go home first," he replied.

"B—but Mom told me that the case of kidnapping happens quite a lot lately, so she forbid me to walk home myself," the girl explained with worry look on her face.

"That is unnecessary information. No one will even consider to kidnap a talkative idiot like you."

"Uuu... That's cruel, Nii-sama…"

Katsuragi Elsie is Keima's foster little sister who was adopted by Katsuragi family when she was 6. His father picked her when he worked at The Europe; she lived with him for two months before he brought Elsie home. Keima and his mother were quite shocked when he arrived together with a girl who was a year younger than his son. At first, the mother suspected him for Elsie being a 'forbidden' child or something, but his father dismissed that prejudice although he never told them the reason why he decided to adopt her. Keima was angry because he had to live with another citizen of the reality other than his mother.

But after years of living together with her, he has no choice but to accept her as his little sister; although she did not meet Keima's requirement to be the true little sister, he still couldn't reject her. He's already used to her around him, buzzing like mosquitos.

Keima walked down the street together with sister. Ironically, although Elsie tried her best to chat with him, Keima only replied her with nods while having his focus on his game instead. Elsie has already used to being treated like that by her brother so it doesn't really bother her.

Minutes after a long walk, they finally arrived at their house.

_"_We are home!_"_

"Welcome, Keima, Elsie!" an orange haired woman welcomed them.

"Mother~"

"Hee hee. How was your day, darling?" she hugged her and played with her foster daughter's hair.

"Well, it was…"

Keima went upstairs, straight to his room. He was uninterested in Elsie's conversation with their mother, Mari because instead of his family, he preferred to have private chat with a girl in his room who's living behind his console's screen.

It was a lofty chamber, quite spacious, as there are only a bed, a wardrobe, and a very notable desk at the center. It's like the room itself was purposedly built for this sole desk that handled 8 monitors with its CPU which each has a different type of controllers that are attached to the desk.

By using this desk, Keima could play up-to 8 games simultaneously. But he has to enter his 'God of Conquest mode' to do it and that really deplets his energy away, taking 1 year of his lifetime for each of use. It's a forbidden technique for human being, but the conquering god is the divine creäture who created such unbelievable method himself. Nevertheless, he doesn't need to activate the mode this day as new games only come by Friday. Instead, he just throws himself on his bed and continued his ongoing game.

With the sound of the game's intro echoing throughout the room, Keima begins his mission on saving another heroine who's been waiting for him eagerly.

"What take you so long? Geez!" said the girl. Her long hair is waving due-to the breeze. She burrowed her thin eyebrows, hinting a slight anger but also puffing her cheeks, which means she also happy to finally see the hero.

Keima smirked, "I'm sorry, I was…"

Suddenly, an email notification popped out in his console's screen. He growled, a bit annoyed because he has just started the journey. However, it was an email from another player who needs the god's divine revelation. Keima refers them as 'lost lambs'. It's another obligation he has for being a god, guiding the lambs to the correct route so they can grab the true ending to the story.

There goes Keima's afterschool activity. Without being bound to any unneseccary clubs, he's still more productive compared to those who has club. He can help countless of people who need him by replying their mails, generating his knowledge to them. It's safe to say that none of students with clubs could make such contribution to the world.

"Keima, dinner is ready!"

He was too deep to the game. The digital clock in his PFP's screen is showing 19:00; that means, dinner. He sighed heavily and rose from the bed. He dragged his feet; focus still on the screen while walking down the corridor to the stairs. From his position, he could hear her sister yelled, "Aaaaah! It's the music award night at channel XY!"

Soon as he arrived at the dining table, he saw her sister in her pajamas with a yellow ribbon on her long hair, rushing to the 41'' LCD television. "Phew! Almost late, me!" she giggled, pointing out her tongue.

"Now, now, Elsie. Eat your dinner before it gets cold!" the mother warned.

"Kyaa! It's Kanon-chan! Kanon-chan! Awh, there she goes… Ah! Kanon-chan agaiiin!"

"Elsie!"

"A—Alright, Mother…" she responded and ran to the chair next to her foster older brother. Under her impression of the idol, Elsie asked her brother. "Ne, ne. Keima Nii-sama! Isn't Kanon-chan really cute?"

Without averting his eyes from the PFP's screen, Keima answered, "Who's that?"

"Y—You don't know? Nii-sama doesn't know Kanon-chan? But she's an idol!" Elsie yelled. She then covered her mouth with her hands because she failed to believe that her own brother doesn't know her favorite public figure.

"Idol? Worthless," he said while picking the chopsticks to begin eating.

"Eeh?"

"Idols are relics in the past," he continued eating.

She was depressed, but her hard feelings are soon gone the moment she heard the TV.

"The NNS award for best newcomer of the year goes to…" Said the announcer before she unsealed the envelope in her hand slowly.

"Kanon-chan! Please let it Kanon-chan! Please!"

"Shut up, Elsie! I can't ea—"

"… Nakagawa Kanon!"

"IYAAAAAY!" Elsie threw her arms in the air in happiness.

"Can't you eat peacefully!?" Keima shouted but only get a hug from her in return.

"You did it! You did it, Kanon-chan!"

"Get off of me!"

"See, Keima Nii-sama? Idols are fantastic, right? Kanon-chan just won the best newcomer award!" she pointed her finger at Keima.

"That has got nothing to do with her being an idol," he rejected. His eyes stared at her, "Let me ask you, Elsie. What is an idol?"

"Err… Someone cute who sings at the stage?" she answered panickly. Her body was startled even more when Keima suddenly bang the dining table.

"An idol is the embodiment of an eternal ideal. Yet living idols in real life are limited by reality. As they grow older, they smoke, they drink alcohol, they get wrinkles and finally retire over scandals, and other things you don't want to hear about! Pathetic aren't they? While their loyal fans like you devote your very live to watch every minute of their shows or to listen to their songs, those idols can just quit in the future and maybe turn into something so outrageous you won't fond of anymore! They are frauds, my sister. Fake idols.

True idols are idols in games. They are boundless! They don't grow older, they don't smoke, and they won't quit! They live up every of her fans' dreams! That's what I called IDOL! For they are the IDEAL!" he remarked.

"Wha— But— but!"

"Enough!" This time, it's the oldest Katsuragi who spoke. She took her glasses off and glared at her children. "Eat your dinner quietly!" she threatened, which is very effective as the teenagers stop their quarrel and start eating in fear.

While they are dining, the winner of the newcomer award is singing one of her song after she finished a short speech to thank her fans.

From there, Keima went back to his throne room to end his day by playing another game. However, it's not the end of the day for the pink-haired idol.

1 hour after the award night is over, at a crowded lobby of a building far away from Katsuragi's household, a pink-haired girl wearing a black jaket and her iconic yellow ribbons is walking towards a black SUV car that had just arrived. When she was about to step up into the car, she turned around and bowed.

"Good job, guys! Thank you for your hard work!"

"""Thank you, Kanon-chan!"""

The official fans club replied while bowing deeper than the idol and still at their position until they left the building. Moments after that, the car is already going down the freeway.

"Congratulation. As your manager, I'm really proud," muttered a woman who's sitting at next to the driver.

"Thank you, Okada-san." Kanon smiled.

Without looking at her, Okada handed Kanon a tablet. "I've made your new schedule since you're back to school until the exam. Take a look."

"Hmm…" Kanon scanned the countless of table cell displayed on the tablet's screen. "Alright! Looking at this make me even more excited!"

"That's Kanon for you," the woman grinned.

It was pitch-black inside the car; the only light sources were Okada's devices, the LED lights on the radio's audio visualizer, and a glimpse of orange beam from the streets' lamps that splashed its color throughout Kanon's face for each time her heart beats. However, even with the help of the lamps, only her reflection notices her weak smile. "School, huh? It's been awhile…" she whispered in her thoughts.

And so, the day has finally ended for both the gamer and the idol, two souls with different background, destined to meet each other.

* * *

Next day at school, Elsie was aghast when she saw so many students lining up at the gate, some are scattered around the schoolyard to the lockers and most of them bring a camera or at least a phone. This is definitely not a usual scene the plain girl usually sees in the morning, hence there's only one thing she could think of.

"Keima Nii-sama… Could it be…!" she muttered. "Kanon-chan is back! _Banzaaaai!_"

"Like I care. This limited edition game is more important. I can't believe I can't finish this last night!" he answered, far off from the topic.

"Hee… This isn't like you, Nii-sama."

"Look! Everytime I almost reach the ending for one girl out of 3, the other heroines suddenly pop up out of nowhere and accusing me for cheating! And then, their heart points drop to zero! ZERO! Not only that, there's also a possibility where the system fails! Do you know what that means, Elsie?"

"No…"

"That means the author of the game wants me to conquer all the girls simultaenously, and the developers sucks!"

"Well, just give it up then, Nii-sama…"

"_Give up? _Do you know who am I?" Keima glared at Elsie and then moved his face closer to his sister's while keeping his expression to convince her. "I am the god of conquest!I shall not leave any heroines behind! If the author wants a harem ending, I shall not disappoint him!" He already changed into his indoor shoes when he bid his sister farewell. "I will finish this game today! Mark my words!"

Suddenly, a girl with long purple haired appeared in front of him, almost crashed into each other if it wasn't for Keima's miraclous evade. Nevertheless, the girl was still annoyed with him. "Hey! Look front when you're walking!" she yelled, but Keima ignored her.

"Haqua~ Good morning~"

"Morning Elsie," she replied after walking past Keima to approach his sister. She then looked back at Keima who's already 2 meters away from them, "That's your brother right?"

"Yup!"

"What a weird guy. He shouldn't walk while playing! No wonder his classmates call him _otamegane,_" she sighed.

"Hmm… You mean _otoshigami, _right?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, Nii-sama always talking about 'I am _otoshigami_, _otoshigami!_' like that…"

Haqua could only take another sigh in reply. "Anyways, have you done your homework?"

"Fufu~ this time, I have made sure to finish it!"

Keima did not care about their conversation, not for one second. Even when the crowds around him were suddenly cheering, he still continued strolling down the hall down the corridor, heading to his class with focus on his PFP.

The cause of the crowd, the pink-haired girl, had just entered the locker hall.

"""Kanon-chaaan!"""

"""Look here, Kanon-chan!"""

"Ha—Haqua! It's Kanon-chaan!" Elsie yelled while pulling Haqua's school uniform in the arm.

Countless cameras were blitzing at her in the hall, but she was very calm about it. Even though the corridor turns into a wall of dazzling light, it doesn't affect her eyes much as the idol is already used to it. She could easily send the cameraman to heaven with her smile or posing at their camera.

The bell finally rang and the students went back to their classes.

It was a fairly normal school period for the idol. Nothing in particular happened, just a normal math class where the teacher concentrated on what he was writing.

Now, the idol is walking towards her favorite spot at Maijima High, the senior's rooftop: an empty but green garden where nobody can enter without password. Luckily, Kanon had already known the password since her freshmen year. The staffs had permitted her to use the rooftop with an excuse for practising.

She walked to the fence, humming one of her songs happily. Thanks to the plants and the trees, the atmosphere is nice and clear; the wet winter air also made it more freshing. The rooftop is definitely the best spot at school. "Ah~ It's been awhile~" Kanon inhaled and then staring at the whole city from the rooftop. "Best newcomer huh…" she muttered to herself while remembering what happened last night, when she had the trophy in her hands.

"I worked hard, right? Really really hard! These days, most of the girls are energetic and glamourous; some of them even formed a group and are very interesting; but I still won! This plain and old-fashioned me!" Kanon monologued. "I guess I'm really an idol now-"

"UGH! NOT AGAIN!"

"Huh?" Kanon turned around and found that she was not alone; there was a brown-haired glasses-wearing guy, like her; playing a game in his console on the bench right behind her. She was embarassed for a second, but she decided to talk to him. The idol approached the guy and said, "I'm sorry. Did you hear me talking to myself?" but the guy didn't seem to notice her. Hence, she approached him more. "Good afternoon. It's pretty extraordinary to find someone at this place…"

Keima averted his eyes from the screen, meeting a pair of magenta orbs. "Who are you?" Though Kanon was still in shock, Keima added another punchline, "I'm busy. Don't talk to me."

Unable to believe what had just happened, Kanon took a step back. "Ahaha~ I guess there are really people who still don't recognize me… Maybe you don't watch your telly last night?"

"Tch! The battery is drained! What a shitty game!" he shouted. "My charger, my charger…" He rustled his bag, ignoring the idol standing in front of him.

Kanon snapped. Her wrath has overwhelmed her. She put her hand into her pocket and grabbed something.

"Almost run out of energy! Gotta be quick!" said Keima after finding his charger. He was about to plug it to the electricity behind the bench when Kanon spoke again. "… You don't know me… and ignore me…"

"You still here? I told you not to talk to— UWAH? W—Why do you have a taser? GYAAAAAAH!" he screamed as Kanon stung him with her stun gun for seconds.

"… Why? Why did he not recognize me, even though I'm an idol?" Kanon stared at the burnt Keima who's crawling helplessly to his PFP.

"AAAH The saving data is gone!" he cried.

"… I'm not an idol… NO! It can't be! It's a lie!" After struggling with herself a bit, Kanon inhaled deeply, and let it go to calm herself. "You, what's your name?"

"Ka—Katsuragi."

"Katsuragi-kun…"

Just when she was about to sting Keima with her stun gun again, the school bell rang.

"You'll be hearing me soon. Hmph!" she said before leaving Keima alone.

"I think I have just bumped into someone very dangerous. May our paths never crossed again!"

However, he'll find out later that his wish was repelled as he found the very same girl, who had just erased the saving data in his precious PFP, in his class; sitting behind his seat. The two gazed at each other with widened eyes. "He is my classmate and he does not know me?" she said in her thought. She got even more furious when she found the same guy again at the empty lockers' hall, knowing that his locker is right beside hers.

"Ugh, you again…"

"What's the meaning of this, Katsuragi-kun? You don't know me even though I am your classmate and my locker is beside yours?" Kanon stuttered.

"N—no! Don't use that on me again! You'll break my PFP!" he said, pointing the console at the idol.

And then, another girl suddenly appeared at the scene. "Keima Nii-sama~ I'm sorry, are you waiti— Huwaah! It-it's Kanon-chan!"

"_Kanon?_ _Where did I hear this name?_" Keima thought.

Kanon reacted at the girl who's just shouted her name, "You know me?"

"OF COURSE! I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"And… did you just said that that guy over there is your brother?"

"Yes!" she answered while rustling her bag, "Ugh, I don't bring any books… Ah, right. Nii-samaaa!" Elsie ran to his foster brother.

"Nii-sama! It's Kanon-chan! The famous idol!"

"So what? I have told you I don't give a damn about living idols!" his words hit Kanon's ears.

"Please lend me a paper or something!"

"No!"

"Then, this will do!" she took the console from Keima's hand and rushed back at Kanon.

"Oi, my PFP!"

"Would you please give me your autograph?" she bowed.

"Definitely!" Kanon entusiastically grabbed a marker from her pocket and the PFP from Elsie's hands. "What's your name?"

"Katsuragi Elsie!"

"… For Elsie… with love… done!" she swore she could hear Keima's scream as she said 'done'.

"W-with love! Kyaaah! Thank you very much!"

"Ah, but I'm confiscating this." Kanon put the PFP in her bag, much to Elsie's disappointment. The pink-haired girl stepped towards Keima and said, "If you want your console back, come tomorrow to the rooftop by yourself, Katsuragi-kun!"

"What? Stop joking. I haven't finished the game inside that PFP! Give it back!"

"Good. Then, you must come at all cost if you don't want me to break it." Kanon already changed into her outdoor shoes. "See you tomorrow, Katsuragi-kun."

"Noooo! Give it baaaack!"

Kanon vanished behind a black car at the gate and left the school with flaming feelings in her heart.

"_Katsuragi-kun… I will defeat you!_"

* * *

**A/n**: Is it troubling you to read a prologue after the first chapter? Well, I just want to try writing a story where Keima and Kanon finally going out without the existence of the demons or goddess. I just realized after I posted the first chapter that I can't make such story without a prologue. You might also noticed that I wrote this as 'Prologue 1', which means, there will be another prologue, the continuation of this chapter. The conquest, precisely.

I hope this first prologue satisfy you, although it's still very similar to the original.

As always, thank you for reading! And special mention to Takagi Akito for helping' me! Sorry for my bad English!

Of course, reviews are much appreciated.


	2. X

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWGOK!**

* * *

...

It's 5.20 AM on a chilly Friday morning. The Katsuragi household was as silent as usual at this hour since everyone was still sleeping on their beds; the mother, the son, and the foster daughter. The son, however, wasn't actually sleeping on his bed. He's sleeping on his gaming seat after an all-nighter of completing 10 of his dating sim games. It's his duty to finish any kind of games, mostly dating sim games, for people call him the god of conquest. He is Keima Katsuragi, our hero in this story who defy the world of the living.

Although he refers himself as the god, there's one girl who can completely makes him do whatever she wants. Her name is Kanon Nakagawa, a famous teenage singer idol from the same school and the same class as Keima who consider herself as his girlfriend. How could someone, who live in his own world and despise the _reality, _managed to do that?

They first met each other months ago during an exam week. Their first encounter didn't do well, but Keima was the only one who's there to help her, literally. They kind of share their favorite spot at school, the empty rooftop, with each other. Keima goes there everyday to play his games while Kanon to practice her singing. It is a destiny for them to meet each other at the roof one day.

After Kanon just won the award of the best new singer, she ran onto the clueless Keima whom she accidentally make to listen to her practicing on the rooftop. From that day on, she became more and more attached to him. Kanon fell for him after he successfully tracked and solved her problem. At first, he could not careless about her but his little noble heart forced him to help her. He used his wisdom he gained from clearing infinite number of dating sim games. It was hard for him to convert the theory to real practice in the real world, but he finally grasped the resolve of her problem and conquered Kanon's feelings in the process.

Keima was reluctant to her feelings, but she was too thick-headed for Keima to beat. He's even already used to receiving emails from the famous idol.

They never meet at school due-to her status as an idol. She's really busy with work that she has to abandon her school life. She only comes to school during exams. But Keima always manages to dodge her. She understands why he does that, but in exchange she has a request for Keima and that is…

*YOU GOT MAIL!*

"Nggh….."

*YOU GOT MAIL!*

"Shushhhhh!"

*YOU GOT MAIL!*

"Agh! How dare you disturb my sleep!" Keima unconsciously reached one of his PFP gaming consoles, the one of which produce the annoying sounds for notification, and was ready to throw it away from him. Luckily, he quickly recovered from his deep sleep.

"WHOA, that was close! I'm sorry my darling!" Said him as he kissed every side of the console.

He rubbed his eyes and noticed that there's a new email coming to his inbox. It is from Kanon Nakagawa.

_From: My cute Kanon  
Subj: Date!  
Keima-kun! I want to meet you this evening! You can't say no to me! I will meet you at your café!_

_XO_

"She's going here? Can't let her do that. Mother will be bugging me if she finds out. I'm sorry, but one bug is already enough for me… Hmmm, wait… _My cute Ka_— Argh! She did it again! This is already the 10th time!"

Keima quickly changed the contact name of the famous idol back to normal. He then pressed the reply button.

_To: Kanon  
Subj: Re: Date!  
Can't. Friday. New games._

"Sent!"

*YOU GOT MAIL!*

_From: Kanon  
Subj: Re: Re: Date!  
No worries! I'll buy them for you on my way home! _

_XO_

"Home? My home is not your home! And what's this [XO] thing? Why's she doing it in every of her mails? It should be the exited emoticon [xD] instead, right?"

Keima stood from his seat and straightened his back, "Well, she said she's buying the games even though I'm not convinced she can buy the right thing. Haa, can't helped it then…" he sighed.

_To: Kanon  
Subj: Re: Re: Re: Date!  
Alright. But don't go to my place._

"Sent!"

*YOU GOT MAIL!*

As if he already read the message, he put the console back to his pocket.

"OK. That settles it. Now let's go back to slee—"

"Nii-samaaa, wake uuuup! Time for breakfast!"

His foster younger sister, Elsea, knocked the door.

"I'M NOT EATING!"

Thus, he went back to sleep again peacefully. There's still 1 hour gap before the security close school gate. There's no reason for him to hurry at all.

* * *

...

Time goes by really fast and the school has already ended. It was just another normal day for Keima. School has never been a problem for him. He still gets perfect scores in every exam although all his activity is just playing games. He's a genuine smart boy; too genius that most people hates him.

However, even the most genius student in the world cannot predict what's going to be happened to him.

"Keima-kun!"

An unknown person in front of the school gate waved at him. The person is wearing a black-knitted hat, glasses, a maroon scarf, and a long black jacket that covers his body down his knees. He's bringing two plastic bags consist of countless CD games in their cases.

Keima knew whom the person was from the moment he called his name and he was utterly shocked.

"Kanon? What are you doing here? I thought we're going to meet at the usual place!"

Keima noticed her smiling. It was a soft smile until it gradually changed into a scary one.

"So you didn't read my email? How nice of you, Keima-kun~"

He reached his console and hit the inbox icon.

"Ah, so you can't go to the restaurant because your manager is eating there… This had just came 2 minutes ago! Of course I haven't read it! I was too busy with my game!"

A demonic aura streaming out from the girl as soon as Keima stopped talking. She shot a glare at him and muttered, "Wait, so you're playing your game but you did not notice the notification to my email?"

"Errr… Yeah," was all his answer to her question.

Through his glasses, he found that she frowned while puffing her cheeks, marking that she was upset by his ignorance. Kanon jumped at Keima and hugged his arms tightly. He startled a bit, but calmed down after a minute of telling himself that it's okay; everything is alright, she already done this kind of action bunch of time and he's still alive, or such.

"Huff. I'll forgive you for now… But you must go with me for a date! You must have intended to go straight home so you can play your games, right?"

"Tch. Is she reading my mind?" he nagged.

"What are you mumbling?"

"Nothing!"

She suddenly clapped her hands. Her smile was back as she said, "Alright, then! For your punishment, you must bring me to your house!"

"MY HOUSE?"

"Why? Can't I meet your family?"

"We—well, that's not it…"

"Ah, don't tell me! Y-You have another girlfriend on my back, don't you?!" she said while covering her mouth.

"No! It's just that my family is weird and noisy!" he explained.

"Is that true? Let me remind you that I won't forgive any perversions!"

He could only sigh dejectedly.

And so, Kanon grabbed Keima's arm and walk together with him to Katsuragi's household. The streets were full of people, mostly students. Had she not wear any of her disguise, Keima would be in a mess at the moment. There's no way the idol's fan club would let him alive for she's their goddess who rescued them from the depth of darkness through her songs.

* * *

They finally arrived at the café. Keima had a bad feeling the moment he opened the door and his guts was right. He can only jaw-dropped when his mother greeted him. He never wished for Kanon to meet her.

"Welcome~ Oh it's just you, Keima. Who is with you? A friend?"

In a speed of light after Kanon saw a woman with a bombshell body, she tightened her grip on the boy's hand. Much to his pain. She then asked, "Keima-kun! Who's this beautiful woman?~"

"She's MY MOTHER!"

"Oh, my God! Really? I never thought that you have such lovely mother!" she wondered, using her hands to cover her pink lips.

"My, my. It's the first time Keima brought a friend here! Let alone a polite friend! Ufufufu~" the orange-haired lady giggled behind the bar while wiping a glass.

Kanon let go of his hand and approached Keima's mother, "Good afternoon, Katsuragi-san," she bowed.

"Ah, just call me Mari. What's your na-" she couldn't finish her question when she finally noticed who's with her at the moment. "Oh my God. Are you really Kanon-chan?"

She took off her hat, showing her glowing pink hair. "Yes! And I'm Keima-kun's girlfriend!"

"OI, KANON!"

Seeing an idol in her house alone had made the mother of Katsuragi household dumbfounded. But telling her that her sociopath son has an idol for his girlfriend caused her to dropped to the floor on her shins. She never even think about him having a friend at school yet he suddenly brought a beautiful girl who claimed as someone dear to him. It's only natural for the ex-deliquent to feel proud and have her tears filling up her eyes behind her thin specs.

"My son… dating an idol…"

"Err, you know what Mom? Forget everything she had just said and see ya!" Keima said. He turned his back on his mother and dragged Kanon to the café's door when suddenly another person appeared by the door. Was her sister in her school uniform, who stood by them with shopping bags in her hands.

"Tch, here comes another pro-"

"-Waaaah! Kanon-chaaaan! Kanon-chan is in my house! Yaaaay!" she ultra-delighted to see the famous idol.

"And who is this, Keima-kun? It's your girlfriend this time, yes?"

"No. She's just my annoying foster little sister who is a year younger than us," he face-palmed.

"Eh? Really?"

With sparkling eyes, Elsea expressed, "Photograph! I want a photo and then show it to Haqu-"

Keima quickly took his foster sister's hand and put the bag of games he had just gotten from Kanon then ran away with the pink-haired girl. Elsea fell to the floor due-to the weight she suddenly received from the bags of countless piled CD games plus her own groceries. Keima swore he could hear Elsea's wail from behind.

...

* * *

After they ran quite far from the Katsuragis, they stopped at a park and decided to catch breath on a bench around.

"Haa- Your family sure are unique, Keima-kun!"

"… Unique? More like, bizarre!" he respond while respiring with all his might.

"But I like them! It's not bad to have such lively family~" Kanon said with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, dear only you don't know. Wanna trade family with me, then?" he answered abruptly.

"Y—you mean…" Kanon turned her head at the boy sitting right beside her. She used her hands to cover her blush before she said, "You mean… Your family is mine, and my family is yours?"

He was a little confused of Kanon's action, "That's what an exchange means."

"But... Keima-kun… I feel like I'm not ready for that…"

In a blink of an eye, Keima ran hundreds of thoughts in his head to figure out Kanon's action and answers. They were vague yet vital for him. He calculated and looked up at his memory of infinite knowledge from his games to compare.

He found that there's only one answer for this matter.

"You silly! IT'S NOT A MARRIAGE! I wasn't talking about marriage! I was purely asking you to trade like merchants!"

Keima took a deep breath after that. Running 5 meter from his house really took its toll. He maybe very clever, but he's definitely not the athlete type.

"So, no marriage?" Kanon asked with a sad face.

"No."

"I see…"

Keima grumbled before averted his eyes away from her, "Well, not for now, at least."

The moment she heard Keima's phrase, Kanon was in bliss. She's in the pinnacle of happiness. Her eyes are gleaming and her already reddened cheeks are getting even redder.

"Keima-kun…"

"Well, sadly, I don't know what the future holds for me in this dirty real world. Marriage is possible. The odds are whether my mother will force me to or I have a childhood friend." Keima answered, trying to put on his expressionless mask, but he failed to hide his blush. "However. I'd prefer a childhood friend to marry. Logically, an ideal marriage can only happen between two childhood friends of different gender. I'm pretty sure I don't have any childhood friend in the past because I didn't dwell with the real world so much. Therefore, it's impossible for me to get married."

Kanon put on her straightforward face, "Well, who knows I was your childhood friend..."

"Nope," he answered impatiently.

Kanon just gave her boyfriend a cute giggle after watching him fidgeting on his seat. But her expression slowly getting weaker and weaker. She then hugged his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Keima could only scream in his mind.

"I don't want to think about marriage anyway," she confessed. "I enjoy my life as an idol. Although it makes me really busy and makes me abandoned my life as a normal high-schooler, I still enjoy being and idol. It is an honor for me to make everyone happy with my voice and songs…"

Keima stared back at Kanon's eyes. They looked sad, but still emitting a strong light of will.

"I've decided that I won't stop become an idol or a singer, even until I'm getting old! Until my throat can't produce any voice, I won't stop! See? It's the same thing for me. Marriage is impossible."

"So what? That's fine, right? Just do as you like."

"Yes… But I don't want to be separated from Keima-kun..."

Keima managed to get away from her clinging arms. Kanon was expecting him to jump away from her, but he did the otherwise. He placed his hands on Kanon's shoulders and smiled, "We can stay just like this. Like we always been, like we always have."

"Ke—Keima-kun…"

The idol jumped at him and hugged him tightly. There are people watching them with teasing eyes, but she couldn't careless. Her feeling is too much to be buried. Thanks to her flawless disguise, no body noticed that she's the famous Kanon.

Of course this sudden action made Keima struggled.

"L-Let go of me!"

"You have just told me something sweet! How can I let go of you?"

"OK, I'll take back everything I've just said. We can't always stay like this! So get off from me!"

"No, I won't! I know you always act weird even if I only touch you. Consider this as your training! And no worries, my disguise is perfect. No one would notice me."

"I could easily recognize you back there at the school gate. So stop doing this, please. I can't be the only one who'll find out!"

Instead of granting his request, Kanon tightened her grip instead, "Of course you're the only exception! You are my boyfriend!"

While she's still at her game of hugging Keima, the neighborhood is watching them from afar. The pink-haired idol finally let go of Keima after a woman come over to say, "Uhm, would you mind not to being too intimate here? There are many children at this park… I think it's not proper to show them such interaction."

Kanon rose from the bench and was about to ask for the lady's forgiveness before Keima managed to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my boyfriend and I—"

"I am truly sorry. She was just trying to scare me to cure my hiccup," said Keima. He bowed a little when he did so.

"What hiccu— Wah!"

Keima dragged her away from the park. It's the best option for them after everyone watched what Kanon had done to Keima. He covered her mouth and ran away from the woman to avoid her realized that she was talking to the infamous idol. Things might end ugly if they stayed. This time, retreat is the only choice.

Away from the park, at the center of Maijima city, they stopped at an intersection for respiration. The conquering god was soaked in sweat. He was out of energy and was unable to stand properly. Had Kanon not supported him standing, the wind had already blown him away.

"Let's watch a movie, Keima-kun! We never watch one together, right? Hee hee…"

"Movies, huh? Well at least it's indoor…"

It only took less than 30 minutes until they are standing at the ticket booth. They've decided to watch a romance movie called _Pink is The Fiercest Color_. A story about pink-haired S-class combatant woman who was lost in space after chosen to fly a ship for the first time. She was unable to use any communication device and eventually would crash into a planet; A blue planet where huge trees and plants grow beautifully. She thought she was back to earth because she also find humans and even futuristic cities. But it turns out that she didn't land on earth, because earth no longer has such gigantic prehistoric animals which rule the entire planet. The astronaut must fight for survival against the animals together with an antisocial local man who's excellent in technologies. However, such unbelievable plot doesn't come to Keima's interest; he couldn't care less about the movie. He planned to just play his PFP during the show despite the light of his console will bother the others who watch in the same studio.

Kanon can predict that Keima has such plan. Therefore, she tightened her clutch on his arm with her left hand while her right was pulling out something from her jacket's pocket.

"Hee hee… Keima-kun, don't even think about playing your game during the show, understand?"

"Oh, spare me! I need games to replenish my energy!"

"Well, this thing can also charge your energy to the MAX~"

"Y—yes… Understood. So, would you please put that stun gun away? My PFP hates it..."

"OK! But promise me not to play!"

He clicked his teeth to express his pique. "Tch, fine."

The idol winked at him when she teased, "Instead of playing games, what about chatting with me? It's been awhile since the last time we met, right? How's the school?"

"Nah, I'll just skip those boring conversation."

"That's awful, Keima-kun… We haven't even talk yet!" she puffed her cheeks. "Ah, I know! How about this?" Kanon reached her purse and pulled out a piece of small yet long white paper. "This is the receipt from the game shop. Are these games into your liking?" He couldn't lie that he was interested this time. He hadn't checked the games inside plastic bag he had thrown to Elsea after all.

He enthusiastically grabbed the receipt from Kanon's hand, "Hmm… Let's see."

Keima scanned the entire paper. In a brief second, he already gave the paper back to Kanon.

"How was it? I'm good, right?"

"Ahem! For someone your level, you did surprisingly well! Not necessarily impressive, but certainly better than my sister."

"Uwaah! Thank you~ I'm glad Keima-kun likes them! Hee hee!"

Kanon lowered her head, expecting Keima to pat her head as a reward for her service. She always do this whenever Keima praised him, which only happened once in his lifetime. Keima turned away his head from her while giving her what she wants.

"Actually, some of those games will feature my songs as the background music! Make sure to listen to them too, okay?" Kanon explained. She put her finger on her cheek and emitted cute aura after she spoke.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered nonchalantly.

He felt awkward while he's in a very cute scene that every **normal** guy in the world would die to see. But he is _the god of conquest_ who loves the 2D world more than anything and loathes the real world he lives in, not just a mere normal human. Watching a real girl acting all cute can't move his heart. He preferred to go home and play those new games. Good for him, it turns out that he will not bother about watching anyways.

After waiting for a minute, they finally reached the head of the queue.

"Two tickets for student."

"May I have your student card please?"

In a blink of an eye after the clerk received their student cards, she yelled, "Oh my God! Kanon-chan! You are Kanon-chan?"

Lots of people were fussing behind the couple after they heard the clerk's wail. Some of them are already rustling their purse to grab a pen or camera.

_"What? Kanon-chan?"_

_"You hear that? She said it's Kanon-chan!"_

_"Ah, I want to take a photo with her!"_

_"I want an autograph!"_

Keima quickly grabbed the cards from the clerk's hand and again, dragged Kanon by her hand to the outside of the building to flee from the rampaged fans.

* * *

They are now sitting on the bench at the very same park they just left before they went to the cinema. It was almost dusk, so the park was empty. There are only he and she and the orange sun on the park.

"That was close…" said Kanon while catching her breath. "It seems it's all about running today, huh? Keima-kun."

Kanon stared at the pale-faced Keima. He looked in a pretty bad shape, he's wheezing and sweating everywhere. This has made Kanon worried about him, "Are you okay, Keima-kun?"

"… I'm… alright… Cough! Idol these days sure are strong…"

"Of course! I have to train everyday to improve my fitness. Otherwise, I will not be able to run a 2 hours concert in one day!" she claimed while clenching her fist.

Keima really wanted to rest his tired back by leaning it, but there's nothing to lean-to. He sputtered whereupon he diverted his eyes away from Kanon's eyes, "So that's how it is…"

"That's how it is," she repeated his words then fixed her sight to the same floating space object, which had enlightened them all day today.

Both of them don't speak after that. They are just gazing upon the sun that is about to set. They can't believe that the entire runaway happened in just 2 hours of a Friday. Kanon, especially, was somehow having this bad feeling she buried in her heart. There's a wedge in her heart that prevents her to form a smile. Keima, as brilliant as he is, find out about this and asked her, "What's the matter?"

"No— it's just…"

Without looking at him, Kanon continued, "Keima-kun… Should we not see each other again?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You saw all those fans, right? Maybe… an idol can't have a boyfriend after all…"

Keima sighed. He can predict she'd say something like that to him eventually. There's this one game where there are 3 different girls of which one of them is an idol. The game cannot be cleared if he failed to conquer all the girls, so he must maintain his relationship with a girl while conquering the others at the same time. The idol was apparently the hardest due-to her fans and the media with its dirty paparazzi. With this knowledge on his hand, he already prepared the proper answer.

"OK"

Kanon smiled, a bitter one, "I see. So that's your answer-"

"-I have to deny your wrong statement. Idols can have a boyfriend."

"Eh?"

"However, he must be invisible to do so. To the media, I mean."

"It's impossible, right?" Kanon reacted.

"Nothing is impossible for me. I can even conquer 2 other girls while maintain my idol girlfriend. It was not easy, but it's not thoroughly impossible."

Kanon is very happy, but was also perplexed by Keima's words. She felt blithe in the heart because her boyfriend just said that it's possible to keep up their relationship. But since she can catch every word he has just spoken, she was a bit irritated when she heard the words 'other girls'.

The boy ignored her and continued talking instead, "In order to maintain their relationship both parties must obey these rules; First, the boy must not feel envious if the idol girlfriend gets giddy giddy with her male fans. I can do that. It's not a problem at all. Second, the idol girlfriend must be able to brush off any questions, which led to thoughts about having a relationship. Third! NO pair of eyes allowed to see them together in public at all cost while the media hunt for them. This can be easily handled by wearing a disguise. Fourth, the last and the most important thing..."

"What is that?"

"Their feelings must be pure and mutual that no hardship can break them apart."

Keima glanced at Kanon who's amazed by his words. She never thought that he was that serious about their relationship. She never even dreamt about it since he's always dense whenever he's with her.

"I can definitely do them just fine. What about you, Kanon?"

"… I… I…" she gaped.

"I'll do that! As long as I'm with you, Keima-kun, I can fight against the world!"

She stared deep into Keima's eyes, showing that she really meant to make true of her words. Keima smiled gently. "Then it settled. You and I, against the world."

Kanon replied his smile, "Yes. You and I against the world."

They could hear each other's heartbeat, which are pounding like drums on a battlefield; loud and full of passion. The state between them stayed like that until Kanon broke the ice. Not with a normal unimportant chat, but with a humming of one of her songs called _ALL 4 U_. Nothing is more calming than watching the sun set at an empty park with an idol who hums a song, which is the only sound Keima could hear. Like some of men need his cigarette, the gamer pull out his console and started playing games. It felt weird for him to let his PFP in his pocket.

Kanon noticed Keima's deed. Therefore, she later gradually transformed her soft humming into a beautiful chant.

_"… The sun, the smiles, the drive under the blazing sun~"_

_"What a beautiful emerald carpet~"_

_"The prologue of love, I'll return the last move~"_

Keima once had a personal concert given by the very same girl, but he didn't even flinch. This time however, the mood and the atmosphere has successfully dulled his cocky brilliant mind.

_"I want to tell you these feeling ~"_

_..._

All of a sudden, Kanon stopped singing. She successfully stole Keima's attention from his PFP screen.

"Hey, Keima-kun..."

Kanon leaned her head forward to Keima's and pushed his hands to the bench. They can feel their partner's breath as the gap between their nose are slowly getting more and more closer. As usual, the boy was shaking. But this time, he didn't move nor reject the action either. Seems like he's getting more used to her.

As if the God himself didn't grant them to continue any further, Kanon's phone suddenly rang. She had to stop although it's only inches away from his lips.

"Ah, I must go now. Too bad, huh? Keima-kun!"

She jumped off the bench, "See you later."

It was all happened very fast, but Keima still as collected as ever. To feel upset by such mischance is the last thing he'd do. There's a more important he'd prefer to do, like playing his games in his PFP.

When he decided to reach his PFP, it suddenly rang.

*YOU GOT MAIL!*

_"Kanon My Angel…_ HUH? When did she!?"

_From: Kanon My Angel  
Subj: Sorry!  
__I'm sorry, Keima-kun. I must meet Okada-san right away! No hard feelings, okay?_

"Hmph. As if…" He grinned.

He's still sitting on the bench, thinking about unexpected things he had just said to her. He never imagined he'd said that. It's never in his plan to continue the troublesome relationship with a possessive idol, but his heart has blinded him. He knows that problems after problems will come at them in the future to test their feelings, like the media, her fans, their classmates, their families, or even themselves. He understands that it is a suicide to date an idol, but he's still doing it anyway. He never received such warm feeling from the real world.

He can't helped but to feel a glimpse of happiness in his cold heart.

"By the way, where was her usual emoticon I wonder? She was really in a hurry that she forgot, huh… Urk!?"

Suddenly, someone clung his arms on Keima's neck from behind. It was a surprise for him, but he was calm again instantly as he found out who the person was. Looks like the person overheard Keima's self-speaking just now.

"...You dummy. [XO] is not an emoticon..."

"It's not?" He turned his body towards the speaker, the pink-haired idol who has just left him. "Then what does it mean? Are you referring to my PFP buttons or somethi-"

Kanon stopped Keima from talking by sealing his mouth with hers. The kiss was a shocker for Keima, but he apparently doesn't feel any hardship towards it. She then finally let go of the flustered Keima and said, with a bright smile on her face, "[X] means a kiss and [O] for hugs. Note that, Keima-kun!"

As the orange evening sky turns darker, they stared at each other's eyes and together, they smiled.

...

* * *

End of The First Story

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for my bad English. Special thanks to **Takagi Akito** for helping me with this fanfic!

Kanon was humming and singing her song, ALL 4 U. Okada-san is Kanon's manager.

Update: I will add a prologue and turn this into multiple one-shot as well. How do you like it, guys?


End file.
